This disclosure relates to a power generator, which may be a permanent magnet alternator (“PMA”) or a permanent magnet generator (“PMG”).
Turbine engines are known to include power generators attached to a gearbox. Such power generators are configured to provide power to various devices mounted on the engine, including propeller blade angle controllers and engine inlet deicing systems. In particular, power is routed from these power generators to the engine-mounted devices by a power distribution panel that is located away from the engine, such as within an aircraft's fuselage. Thus, long power lines are required to transmit power from the power generators to the power distribution panel, and from the power distribution panel to the engine-mounted devices.